1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an injection molding machine of the type wherein injection, vulcanization and cooling are effected by turns for a plurality of metallic molds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional injection molding machines are constituted from a single injection section which plasticizes and injects resin, rubber or like materials, and a single metallic mold section which takes in the material injected from the injection section. Accordingly, if much time is taken for cooling of resin or for vulcanization of rubber within the metallic mold section, the injection section only waits meantime, resulting in a low utilization efficiency of the injection section.